El Campeón de campeones
by abraham530
Summary: Fire es hijo de un hombre muy fuerte y poderoso pero, es hombre del que tantas historias le cuentan nunca esta en casa, ahora que lo piensa ni siquiera lo conoce, así que recurre a la persona que mas pelea le dio del alto mando


**Nota: Aquí Leaf es Green, no la protagonista (no se me ocurrió otro nombre ya que Green es el papa de Leaf aquí) y además de que Red es padre de Fire**

**El Campeón de campeones**

-No lo sé, tal vez…-

Lance miro al chico, su mirada demostraba seguridad, y como no después de escuchar tremenda historia de su padre, el legendario entrenador, derroto a los líderes, al Team Rocket, al alto mando y a su rival el solo

–No creo que debas ir, es muy peligroso-

-Pero si no voy nunca sabré la verdad-

El ex campeón de Kanto/Jotho miro a Fire confundido

-¿La verdad?-

-Sí, la verdad de porque se fue-

-No creo que quieras saberla, y además ¿No tienes solo 10 años?-

-Te derrote, soy capaz de arreglármela solo-

-Fue suerte, además de que solo utilicé un pokemon-

-No cualquier pokemon, un Dragonair nivel 65-

-Y me venciste con 5 pokemons tuyos derrotados y un pobre Blastoise que apenas pudo lanzar el último rayo de hielo de la pelea, si no hubiera curado a tus pokemon no derrotas a Leaf-

-Pero aun así, puedo llegar-

Lance, frustrado tomo al chico del brazo y lo aventó al suelo, este intento levantarse pero un Dragonair ya lo amenazaba con su cola

-No iras a ningún lado hasta que no entrenes conmigo-

Fire frunció el seño y miro al cielo

-De acuerdo, entrenare con usted, pero si me responde algo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Para qué tengo que entrenar?-

Lance comenzó a reír

-Red, tu padre, tiene la costumbre de retar a todos, con tu estado actual, no creo que puedas ganarle, si no le ganas probablemente no te escuche o no te crea-

-¿Por qué?-

Lance guardo a su pokemon y ayudo al chico a levantarse

-Es difícil tener que proteger al mundo, y más si estas solo, Red tenia mas enemigos que amigos, y el mayor problema fue ese estúpido pokemon clonado, a punto de destruir la región de Kanto, lo venció y se fue, dicen que murió, que está loco, que ahora vaga su espíritu pero la verdad es, que está en un trauma del que solo una persona lo saco por un tiempo, necesitaba saber que eran más fuertes que él, y un chico lo logro, derroto al Campeón de campeones-

Lance sonrió un momento al recordar como el mejor maestro pokemon regresaba a la liga a curar a sus pokemons, en ese instante se le borro la sonrisa

-¿Qué paso después?-

-Regreso a buscar una vida normal, consiguió esposa y te tuvo a ti, pequeño pedazo de enano, el único imprevisto fue que el Team Rocket volvió, y aunque Gold los derroto, no consiguió vencer al líder, Red logro derrotarlo pero, su sexto pokemon era uno que ni siquiera él hubiera imaginado, un pokemon igual de terrible que Mewtwo-

-Deoxys-

Susurro Fire

-Exacto, Red lo venció a duras penas, pero ahora la diferencia es que habían atacado algo más que la ciudad o la región, atacaron su casa pero da gracias a Arceus que Green estaba ahí para salvarlos, Red decidió no confiar en nadie ni hacerse amigo de nadie para evitar que los lastimen, se fue y ahora está en la cima del monte plateado-

-Iré, lo derrotare y el podrá regresar, su problema es que no quiere confiar en nadie, yo le hare saber que puede confiar en mi sin miedo a que me lastimen-

-Claro, y peleando es la mejor manera de hacerlo-

-¡Es el lenguaje de los campeones!-

Lance vio al chico y vio a Red cuando llego a retarlo, sonriente, decidido y con mucha energía, eso le dio esperanza, tal vez si lograría hacer regresar al mejor de todos, tal vez

-No creo que quieras mi duro y difícil entrenamiento

-No importa señor, se trata de mi padre el **niño** que lo derroto-

Eso le molesto, a pesar de ser verdad, no sabe cómo pudo ser derrotado por un niño de 10 años

-Aun así, han pasado casi 20 años desde que me derroto-

Lance ya estaba listo para retirarse de la Liga pokemon, a sus 42 años eran muy difícil pelear cada año con entrenadores de pokemons nivel 70 u 80

-Entréneme para poder derrotar a mi padre, no me interesa si muero en el intento, quiero estar con él, conocerlo y hacer enojar a mama como haría cualquier padre con su hijo-

-De acuerdo te entrenare, pero debo advertirte, esto no es un juego-

-Ya sé que esto no es un juego, yo no vine a la liga a jugar-

Dos meses después

-¡Blastoise usa Hydro Bomba!-

Un pokemon con una increíble energía lanzo un potente ataque a un pokemon fuego/volador que se encontraba frente a el

-¡Ganamos!-

Gritaba un chico mientras se subía al lomo de su pokemon y lo abrazaba, Lance miraba aquella escena y recordó como Red se subió al lomo de su Charizard al vencer al Blastoise de Green, los primeros y los últimos pokemons en enfrentarse

-Estás listo, diré que te den permiso de subir el monte plateado-

Y ahí se encontraban, Fire con una chaqueta y pantalón de mezclilla, Lance con su típica capa

-Escucha bien, el camino es largo, no puedes usar vuelo debido a el granizo y la nieve, procura esconderte en los arboles cuando comience a granizar, tardaras por lo menos dos días a paso rápido, cuando encuentres a tu padre, preséntate y rétalo formalmente a una batalla, gánale y después de eso el quedara en shock – esto le daba más risa a Lance de lo que parece – Cuando le ganes, le explicas todo y tal vez regrese-

-¿Qué pasa si pierdo?-

-Solo tendrás una oportunidad, demuéstrale a tu padre que puede confiar en ti sin miedo a que te lastimen-

Fire trago saliva, cruzo la puerta y esta enseguida fue cerrada por los guardias, Fire saco a su Raichu de su pokeboll y enseguida le dio una bufanda

-Muy bien amigo, veamos si como dicen mi papa está en este monte-

Raichu asintió y comenzaron a caminar, mientras más horas pasaban a Fire lo invadía la duda, ¿Qué si no ganaba? ¿Y si perdía? O de igual manera ¿Verdaderamente iba a regresar al vencerlo? ¿Era es la mejor forma? Fire no pudo evitar tirarse en el frio suelo y comenzar a gritar, su Raichu le lanzo un impactrueno que lo regreso a la realidad de la que se había salido

-G-gracias Rai, te debo una-

Fire acaricio la cabeza de su pokemon y retomaron su viaje, y tal y como dijo Lance, tuvieron que acampar una noche, Fire libero a su Flareon y este encendió una fogata con las ramas que había recogido su Raichu, después libero a su equipo conformado por Blastoise, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Flareon, Nidoking y su fiel Raichu

-Chicos, el día de mañana enfrentaremos al mejor maestro pokemon de todos, quiero que peleen con todas sus fuerzas, tenemos que derrotarlo-

Su equipo asintió y le sonrieron, el los abrazo y los regreso a sus pokeboll, menos a King, pues este no se quiso meter en su pokeboll, el mas cauteloso de sus pokemons los demás aprovecharon a dormir

Al día siguiente King se encontraba despierto, con una que otra raspada, al parecer los pokemons de ahí no son muy fuertes Fire le dio un restaura todo a King y lo guardo en su pokeboll y libero a su Kabutops

-Muy bien hecho King, ¿Listo Kab?-

El pokemon comenzó a caminar en modo de afirmación, es el más serio de sus pokemons, Fire lo alcanzo y le sonrió

-No tienes que ser tan serio Kab-

El pokemon solo siguió caminando, llevaban así un buen rato, tal vez no llegarían a la cima ese mismo día, los salvajes, las rocas y arboles eran un problema, y el entrar y salir de cuevas era frustrante, estaba agradecido de haberle enseñado excavar a Kabutops, si no tendría que pasar por lo mismo de regreso, pero de repente, se toparon con un camino recto, no parecía tener fin, comenzaron a caminar lentamente, y enfrente de ellos se alcanzo a ver una figura, una figura humana, no era nadie más que un hombre de unos 28 años (Fire nació cuando Red tenía 18, en el mismo día y mes) entonces trago saliva, miro a Kab, este solo volteo a verlo para regresar su mirada hacia adelante, entonces grito

-¡Red!-

El sujeto voltio y miro con unos penetrantes ojos rojos a el niño, sonrió

-Hola, ¿Quién eres y como te dejaron pasar aquí?-

El chico quedo paralizado por un momento, Kab incluso intento usar un anti paralizante en el, pero regreso en si

-¡Me llamo Fire de Pueblo Paleta, soy tu hijo, actual campeón de la liga de Kanto y e venido a desafiarte!-

Señalo hacia adelante y Kabutops se puso enfrente en posición de batalla, Red estaba impactado, muchos habían llegado hasta la cima pero ninguno demostró tal confianza en sí mismo, lo que menos le sorprendió fue que dijera que era su hijo, pues muchos habían dicho eso

-Acepto tu reto-

Su pikachu salto al campo, el dejo primero a Kab porque es tipo roca, pero también es tipo agua así que le preocupa lo que le pase, sin que le diera orden alguna, el pikachu de Red lanzo un potente trueno contra Kabutops

-¡Esquívalo y después usa excavar!-

El tan obediente pokemon se movió y comenzó e cavar un hoyo en el suelo, para perderse en una pequeña cueva, el pikachu volvió a usar trueno, esta vez en dirección a el agujero del suelo, pero apenas lanzo el potente ataque el Kabutops salió y le dio un golpe de lleno, a lo que el pequeño ratón amarillo no pudo evitar caer rendido, siendo un ataque de un pokemon nivel 94 y además de eso, súper efectivo, Red regreso a su pikachu y saco a un espeon, Fire regreso a Kabutops y mando a Aerodactyl

-Buen trabajo muchacho-

Le susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo a sus pokemons sin que el otro se diera cuenta

-¡Dac usa hyperrayo!-

Esta vez era él quien quería atacar primero y lo logro, pero el espeon del campeón no caería con un ataque de daño normal contra el

-¡Usa Rayo confuso!-

Ordeno el campeón a su pokemon, ambos estaban fijos mirando a su rival, ambos atacaban mentalmente a su enemigo, pues al parecer con cada mirada que lanzaba su padre a Fire se le iba el aliento

-¡Maldición!-

Su pokemon no podía atacar, tenía que descansar del hyperrayo que acababa de lanzar, en cambio el espeon de su padre ataco, esta vez con cola de hierro, súper efectivo contra el tipo roca, por ventaja ere nivel 95, desafortunadamente se encontraba confundido

-¡Vamos Dac tu puedes usa hyperrayo una última vez!-

El pokemon consiguió enfocar su vista y pensamientos y lanzo un hyperrayo que golpeo directo en el pokemon psíquico, haciendo que este también cayera, Red frunció el ceño y los dos regresaron a sus pokemons a sus pokeboll, y como si por instinto fuera, inmediatamente lanzaron a su siguiente compañero de pelea, un Blastoise y un Raichu, la suerte parecía sonreírle a el chico, fue lo que paso por la mente de Red en ese momento

-¡Usa trueno!-¡Usa Hydro cañón!-

Raí y Blastoise se dispusieron a atacar pero este último, increíblemente, fue más rápido que el ratón eléctrico golpeándolo directamente con ese tan potente Hydro cañón, pero enseguida pudo, el ratón se puso de pie, aprovecho que la tortuga gigante descansaba para poder atacarla de lleno y un trueno que pareciera del mismísimo Zekrom fue disparado directamente a Blastoise que cayó rendido, ese entrenamiento con Lance fue muy efectivo

-No puede ser-

Red comenzaba a frustrarse, aunque no lo demostrara, ambos guardaron a sus pokemons y liberaron a su siguiente pokemon a pelear, esta vez salieron un potente Nidoking y un enorme Snorlax, Red se dio cuenta de algo, el chico trataba de ganar de un solo golpe, y lo estaba logrando

-¡Usa mega puño!-

El enorme pokemon se lanzo sobre King que seguía esperando órdenes

-¡Esquívalo!-

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, el puño dio de lleno en el cuerpo de King, pero este aprovecho para envenenarlo con su cuerno

-¡Usa patada baja!-

King obedeció y como si de magia se tratara el enorme pokemon cayo, pero aun estaba en pie, pues si bien entreno con Lance, no pudo subir a King mas del nivel 84, y el Snorlax de Red era nivel 88

-¡Usa terremoto!-¡Usa terremoto!-

Ambos pokemons obedecieron, y parecía una competencia de fuerza, la cual estuvo por ganar Snorlax de no ser por…

-¡Usa Fisura!-

El pokemon de tipo veneno/tierra salto y el pokemon de tipo normal no pudo hacer nada más que mirar, pues aun no detenía por completo el terremoto

-¡NO!-

Red estaba a punto de liberar a sus dos restantes pero el gran pokemon seguía de pie y Fire no lo podía creer

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE, SOBREVIVIO A UN ATAQUE K.O.!-

Red sonrió levemente y Fire estaba hecho piedra, ¿Cómo puede un pokemon puede soportar un ataque K.O.?

-Snorlax, usa meg…- ¡KING USA FISURA DE NUEVO!-

El pokemon se volvió a elevar y cayó, esta vez encima de aquel pobre tipo normal que por fin caía derrotado, esto era más preocupante de lo que pensó

-Ve Venusaur- ¡Ve Flareon!-

-Usa Paralizador-

El pokemon inicial de planta soltó un polvo que paralizo a Flareon

-Flareon, usa lanzallamas-

El pokemon a duras penas podía estar de pie, no pudo atacar esta vez, y eso no era bueno considerando que el también es nivel más bajo de 90, con un nivel de 85

-Usa planta feroz-

El ataque, como era de esperarse pego de lleno al pobre Flareon, que se levanto nuevamente, aun no estaba derrotado

-¡Usa sofoco!-

Red estaba emocionado, preocupado, ansioso, desesperado, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esto, 14 años para ser exactos, ya que las peleas del Team Rocket no cuentan, en ese momento se pregunto que le habrá pasado a ese tal Gold que lo derroto hace ya mucho tiempo,Venusaur se desplomo en el suelo al ya no poder luchar

-Regresa- ¡Regresa!-

Los dos se miraron fijamente, esta vez ya no le daba miedo su padre, pues Fire se dio cuenta de que podía ser derrotado, y esta vez seria él quien lo derrotaría

-¡Ve Blastoise!- Adelante Charizard-

El pokemon de fuego miro de manera aterradora a aquel Blastoise que le traía malos recuerdos

-¡Hydro bomba!- Esquívalo y usa anillo ígneo-

Charizard salto y comenzó a volar para después disparar potentes llamas de su boca y su cola, pero no era muy efectivo contra el pokemon de agua de nivel 98

-¡Vamos Blast, último ataque y ganamos, por favor compañero da lo mejor de ti USA HYDRO CAÑON!-

Casi que enterrando una pata en el suelo aquella gran tortuga lanzo ese Hydro cañón que golpeo directamente a Charizard, el cual cayó y se puso de pie

-Usa…-

Red no pudo terminar pues el dragón cayo, esta vez para no levantarse hasta no curar sus heridas, Red entro en shock como dijo Lance, y una vez que despertó se encontró con un chico acampando cerca de él con sus pokemons comiendo

-Hola, por fin despiertas-

-¿Quién eres y como me has podido ganar?-

Fire sonrío, lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, para después alejarse, secarse las lagrimas tomar aire y decir

-Soy Fire, actual campeón de la liga pokemon, derrote a los lideres, al alto mando y a mi rival Leaf en la pelea por el campeonato, mucho gusto papa-

Red comenzó a reír, a carcajadas, algo que no hacía desde que recibió su primer pokemon

-Mucho gusto Fire, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, mucho que platicar y se me ocurren muchas maneras de hacer enojar a tu mama-

El chico sonrío y lo volvió a abrazar, definitivamente había regresado, nunca lo conoció así pero, sabía que era él, de alguna manera lo sabía, no por nada decían que se parecía a el cuando era pequeño, y por fin pudo conocer a su padre y derrotarlo, al Campeón de campeones, Red

**+FIN+**

Hola, bueno, este es mi primer fic (aquí) y de echo oficialmente es el segundo que escribo, bueno aquí como ya leyeron trata sobre Fire, protagonista de los juegos para gamboy advance Fire red y Leaf green, es mi segundo fic así que por favor díganme si me falta trama, si voy demasiado rápido en algo o demasiado lento, agradezco a los que lo leyeron, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y consejos ya que soy nuevo, tarde casi un año en subir este fic pero fue por problemas de fuerza mayor y por el hecho de que al principio no sabía de qué hacerlo

Agradezco especialmente a: Danyeda Goofy Panterita, gracias a ella y sus historias me anime a escribir


End file.
